The Administrative Core (ADMIN) is responsible for the leadership, integration and successful operations of the COBRE in Stroke Recovery. The PD/PI and Associate Director are assisted by an Executive Committee and Internal Advisory Committee as well as an External Advisory Board of 5 eminent scientists who provide objective oversight, peer review, evaluation and strategic interactions to optimize the Center?s impact. The ADMIN Core supports the effort of the Program Director (PD/PI), Mentors of 4 Phase II Junior Investigators, Director of a competitive peer-reviewed Pilot Project Program, and a team of experienced support personnel who handle fiscal management and reporting, scheduling, coordination of COBRE activities, evaluation activities, IT and communication/dissemination functions. Aim 1 is to provide integrated fiscal and administrative management for all components of the program, including coordination of meetings, management of fiscal and personnel matters, oversight, accountability, enhanced website features, and dissemination of results. Aim 2 is to enhance the ability of individual investigators to obtain peer-reviewed grants and establish long-term academic research careers in stroke recovery through intensive multiple source mentoring, access to core resources, and diversified opportunities for research support. Aim 3 is to continue our successful Pilot Project Program in stroke recovery research. Aim 4 is to provide scientific and programmatic leadership for success and sustainability via three sub- aims that address: a) strategic planning and implementation, b) increasing and diversifying the research portfolio, and c) promoting the finanical independence of the center, including appropriate cost recovery/reimbursement models for core services. Aim 5 is to continue to evolve our integrated Evaluation Program, focusing on six long- term strategic goals developed during Phase I and implementing a full suite of metrics to guide infrastructure development, including a dashboard of key metrics. Innovative features of the COBRE?s conceptual and administrative structure include: a) a multidisciplinary leadership team that includes a PhD biomedical engineer/biomechanical scientist and an MD/clinical stroke expert, coalescing resources and disciplines from the Colleges of Health Professions and Medicine; b) our multiple source mentoring approach bringing multidisciplinary perspectives, expertise and tools to serve the Junior Investigators? development toward research independence; c) technological innovations fostered by frequent interactions of experts in diverse fields of brain biology, bioimaging and biomechanics; d) a Pilot Project Program using a novel web-based platform developed by MUSC?s CTSA (SCTR); and e) development of a dashboard of key metrics in infographic style for COBRE leadership to monitor progress and make program modifications as needed to strengthen the Center.